Island Antics
by Keycloud
Summary: When Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lily, and Rita get stranded on a large tropical island, they discover that it has a high tech military base. But things hit a brick wall when they have trouble with the people who own the island. I am working on this story with crafordbrain17.


**Hey everyone! This is the first chapter of a new story that I am making with crafordbrain17! Hope you like this story.**

Beautiful summer sun shines in the air as the people of Royal Woods enjoy the heat. The Loud Family are at the Royal Seaport. "Hey, gang. You guys ready to enjoy the 3-week adventure across Lake Michigan!?" Asked Lynn Sr in an excited tone. The whole family starts to yell in excitement. "I have been waiting for this moment ever since I asked Mom and Dad about this!" Says Lincoln. "This is literally one of the best things you ever suggested. Just sitting on a boat like those cool rappers!" Says Lori. "I can't wait to see sharks." Said Lucy in a tone that scared Lori.

"Alright. Everything's ready. Got the sail right. And the checklist is done." Says Lynn Sr. "Hey dad! Hope we Don't go overboard." Says Luan. Lynn Sr laughs at the stupidest joke Luan made just so that she could be happy. After all that, the boat starts moving and everyone on board starts yelling and screaming in excitement.

After hours and hours, it was dark. They made a few stops around Michigan. Everyone was asleep except Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lily, Rita and Lynn Sr who was driving the boat. The girls were just chatting around. Lynn Sr told the girls that he has to do something and he also stops the boat. Lynn Sr went to do what he needed to do. Rita was swinging Lily in the air like she was flying in hopes of getting her sleepy. Then, the clouds start making a rumble. They start to turn very dark. "Beep Beep Beep! Thunderstorms in your area. Seek amidated shelter. Beep Beep Beep! The National Weather Service has concluded that these states must seek amidst shelter. Michigan, Ohio, Wisconson, Illinois, and Indiana. The thunderstorm will end at 3:34 AM." yells Lori's phone. But no one noticed the warning. Thunder hits their boat, causing it to split into two pieces. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lily, and Rita were on a separate piece. While everyone else was on the other pieces. Everyone started to scream. It was 3:20 AM so the storm was soon going to end. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lily, and Rita were looking around the water looking to find dry land. They fin a big island and Rita moves to the boat to the island.

Once they got to the island, the storm stopped. All of them come out of the boat and look around the island. It had multiple palm trees and rocks. "Hey, guys look! A crab!" Says Leni as she points to it. But the crab pinches Leni's finger. She screams and flings the crab back into the lake. Everyone starts to shiver from the cold wind. "There's a cave over there!" Said Luna pointing at it. They all go into the cave. The felt a bit warmer now and were happy to be in the cave. Rita is an experienced camper, she starts a fire to light up the cave. Lori was on the top of the cave outside trying to get a good signal to call Bobby or Lynn Sr. Surprisingly, she got a great signal. Being curious, she goes into her Wi-Fi settings and finds a Wi-Fi called, "US_ML_BASE_V345." She looks around the island and finds a tall tower near her. She goes through the trees and finds a military base. "Guys! I literally found a military base!" She says as the girls follow her by her voice.

Everyone looks at the base. It was nothing like they saw in textbooks and online articles. It had glass doors, fancy helicopters, people holding smartphones and more futuristic things. "Should we go talk to them?" Asks Luan. Rita says "No. I don't think they're safe." "I think it's okay to talk to them." Says Leni. Rita looks at the girls and then says, "You girls stay here. I'll take Lily and I'll go take to those people over there." Says Rita as she grabs Lily. But Lily jumps from Rita's hands and starts hugging Leni, Luna, and Luan. Once she goes up to Lori, she starts to hug her tightly and strokes her hair. "Aww. Thanks, Lily. You have nice hair too." says Lori. "I lov yar hair. It so thic." says Lily. Rita picks up Lily and starts walking into the trees. "Oh, and if you guys are hungry, go eat some protein bars that I have in my wet purse." Said Rita as her voice became quieter and quieter.

The rest of the girls stay in the cave as they think about what would happen to their mother and their little sister. They were gone for 30 minutes now. "I hope mom and Lily are okay.." Said Leni. "Yeah.. me too." Said Luna in agreement.


End file.
